


Méprise infernale

by Ploum



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Demons, Enfer - Freeform, Gen, Notion de punition et de pardon, Une façon comme une autre de voir comment c'est fichu, anges
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Quelques secondes plus tôt, il roulait tranquillement sur une départementale, et ensuite, plus rien. Ou plutôt, quelque chose, mais quelque chose de pas normal. Comment avait-il donc pu atterrir ici ? Le voilà aux Enfers, pourtant il n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver. Une erreur à lever. Et puis que faire, en attendant ce soit le cas ?





	Méprise infernale

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : L'histoire est née du défi intitulé 'Une journée en enfer' de Manerial, sur fanfic-fr.net. L'histoire et les personnages sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

L’obscurité. Il se rappelait, enfant, lorsqu’il avait peur du noir. Peur que des monstres ne viennent l’attaquer durant son sommeil, surgissant de sous son lit, de l’intérieur de son placard, ou de derrière les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Peur de s’endormir, et de ne jamais se réveiller. Et puis aussi, peur de rester ainsi pour toujours, aveugle et vulnérable.  
  
Mais cette peur lui était passée depuis longtemps, peu avant l’adolescence, et cela n’avait pas vraiment à voir avec sa situation actuelle de toute manière. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas. Il se trouvait dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, après une énième journée harassante et ennuyeuse au bureau et un bref crochet à un bar où il avait rejoint quelques-uns de ses amis. Cela leur arrivait régulièrement de fonctionner ainsi ; tous les jeudis soirs en fait. De toute façon, personne ne l’attendait chez lui, il vivait seul. Il n’avait pas beaucoup bu – à peine un verre de bière, à moitié descendu par un ami. De tous, il était certainement le plus sobre. Mais voilà.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tôt, il roulait tranquillement sur une départementale bordée de platanes à une allure raisonnable, puis il y avait eu un crissement de pneus, des bruits et puis plus rien. Et puis ça. Le noir. Non, il ne comprenait décidément pas. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Aurait-il eu un accident ? Serait-il inconscient, piégé dans son propre corps ? Serait-il… mort ?  
  
_Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que j’imaginais la mort_ , songea-t-il en pensant au soi-disant tunnel qui aurait dû y avoir tout en essayant de trouver une quelconque lumière autour de lui, même une simple lueur. Mais il n’y avait rien. Rien que cette noirceur opaque et étouffante, et ce silence. Et rien d’autre. Il ne parvenait même pas à apercevoir son propre corps, ni même à en deviner les contours.  
  
Non, il n’était pas mort, il ne pouvait pas l’être, et il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Mais laquelle ?  
  
\- Y a quelqu’un ?  
  
Son cri se propagea dans l’espace autour de lui. Et ce fut tout. Aucun écho, rien, comme si cet espace n’avait aucune limite, rien pour stopper le son de sa voix. Comme si le silence s’était contenté de l’avaler.  
  
Il sentit une vague de panique monter en lui, qu’il s’efforçait de réfréner, mais en vain. Bon Dieu, mais où était-il donc ?  
  
\- Eh oh !  
  
De la même façon, ces mots furent tout aussi inutiles que les précédents. Il serra les dents. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Il y avait _toujours_ une explication. Il suffisait de la trouver, et, euh…  
  
Soudain, des ricanements se firent entendre et le firent sursauter. Ils étaient lointains et si ténus qu’il se demanda d’abord s’il les avait bien entendus, mais c’était le cas : de nouveau, il les entendait.  
  
\- Qui est là ? cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
  
Pas de réponse, mais les ricanements s’accentuèrent et se rapprochèrent. Son trouble ne fit que s’accentuer et il voulut reculer, mais il fut incapable de dire s’il l’avait fait. Il n’avait aucune notion d’espace ici. Ni de lui-même. Ni du reste, d’ailleurs. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?  
  
\- Montrez-vous !  
  
Il tenta bien de prendre une voix ferme et autoritaire, mais il ne put empêcher la panique de teinter sa voix. Cela accrut son malaise, et il se tendit – ou alors, peut-être l’imaginait-il juste. Après tout, si tout cela n’était qu’une construction de son esprit, cela pouvait expliquer toute cette bizarrerie. Mais que lui avait-il donc fait pour qu’il lui joue un tour pareil ? Il n’était en rien quelqu’un de courageux ! Même s’il n’était pas particulièrement lâche non plus.  
  
Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui empoigner l’épaule, tandis que les ricanements reprenaient à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il s’agissait d’une main immense, lourde et griffue, et elle lui labourait la peau. Et elle allait lui massacrer l’épaule. Ce ne pouvait qu’être le cas. Sa panique déjà galopante explosa.  
Il hurla.  
  
La main invisible ne le lâcha pas ni même ne réagit au cri suraigu qu’il poussa. Pourtant, au bout d’un certain temps qui lui parut atrocement long, et tandis qu’il essayait de se débattre – ou peut-être pas ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu’il fut incapable de dire si son propre corps bougeait ou non ? C’était un comble ! – les ricanements cessèrent. Il fallut encore quelques instants pour qu’une voix incroyablement grave ne résonne près de lui, surpris :  
  
\- Mais t’es qui, toi ?  


**

  
\- Mon Seigneur…, commença le démon en s’inclinant devant la haute silhouette assise derrière un immense bureau sombre, présentement penché sur quelque affaire, sans doute importante.  
  
Mais à qui d’autre pouvait-il s’adresser ? Jamais un cas pareil ne s’était présenté jusqu’à présent ! Du moins, pas à son souvenir. Mais il n’était en service que depuis un millénaire, donc bon…  
Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit l’attention du Diable se tourner vers lui, et il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit l’ordre de parler.  
  
\- Nous avons un, euh, un léger… _souci_ , au niveau des entrées. Quelqu’un vient d’arriver, mais il n’apparait nulle part dans nos registres.  
  
Il perçut l’étonnement de son Maitre, ainsi qu’une légère note d’agacement pour avoir été ainsi dérangé. Le démon préféra aussitôt poursuivre pour lui expliquer – et se justifier par la même occasion :  
  
\- C’est-à-dire que… il n’apparait vraiment _nulle part_ , en réalité. Ni dans la liste prévisionnelle des morts de –  
\- Qui est-ce ? tonna la voix puissante de son Maitre, qui remplit toute la pièce et au-delà.  
  
Etait-il réellement énervé ou s’intéressait-il juste à ce qu’il venait de dire ? Il était incapable de répondre. Aucun démon n’était en mesure d’interpréter précisément les humeurs de leur Maitre – sauf s’ils en venaient à subir les conséquences. Mais heureusement pour eux, ceci était rare.  
  
\- Euh, il s’appelle Eric Dauvert. Nous avons vérifié ses dires, il ne mentait pas. C’est un jeune terrien d’une vingtaine d’années, à la vie tristement banale et inintéressante…  
  
Mais il sentit que l’attention de son Maitre lui échappait, il se tut donc et il attendit. Le Diable ayant des relations avec les instances supérieures du Paradis, qui se révélaient nécessaires même s’il ne s’entendait pas vraiment avec eux, il avait donc accès aux dossiers de tous les mortels, qu’ils fussent destinés au Paradis ou aux Enfers – ce qui n’était pas leur cas, à eux, autres démons. Il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait, mais leur Maitre pouvait le visualiser dans son esprit, enfin, à ce qu’il imaginait. Il devait être en train de consulter celui du jeune homme.  
  
Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le Diable se mit à jurer et dut se retenir de se redresser. Le démon se figea, stupéfait par la violence de sa réaction. Son désarroi grimpa en flèche lorsque son interlocuteur se mit à pester :  
  
\- Mais quelle bande d’incapables ! Ces Anges se sont encore shootés avec des nuages ou quoi ?! Et il n’y en a pas un pour relever le niveau !  
\- Euh, mais quel rapport avec les Anges, Mon Seigneur ? demanda timidement le démon.  
  
Après tout, s’il s’avérait que c’étaient ceux du Paradis qui avaient merdé quelque part, cela l’arrangeait, pour le coup. Parce qu’il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que fichait là ce garçon.  
  
\- Ce sont eux qui auraient dû le prendre en charge ! râla-t-il en réponse en se tournant vers lui. Cet humain n’a strictement rien à faire ici !  
  
Aaah, il se disait bien, aussi. Parce qu’à la réception de l’âme du mortel, il avait été étonné d’apercevoir ce visage inconnu. Pourtant, il prenait à cœur d’apprendre tous les visages de ceux qui devaient finir chez eux, à un moment ou à un autre.  
  
Le Diable soupira, semblant réfléchir. Le démon attendit patiemment quelques instants, mais le temps s’égrenait et il devait retourner à son poste. Son compagnon était actuellement seul à garder l’entrée des Enfers et ce n’était pas l’idéal.  
  
\- Et… que devons-nous faire de l’humain ? Le déposer comme les autres ?  
  
La question sortit le Diable de sa torpeur muette.  
  
\- Que – Non ! Il s’agit d’une erreur, et il faut la réparer. Et cet humain ne paiera pas à cause de ces imbéciles ! gronda-t-il avec vigueur, mais comme le démon savait que sa colère n’était pas dirigée contre lui, il ne sourcilla pas. Confie-le à Tauren ; dis-lui de l’accompagner et de s’en occuper, le temps que je règle moi-même ce problème.  
  
Le démon fut surpris que son Maitre décide de s’impliquer autant lui-même pour une simple âme, mais ce fut passager. Après tout, la situation-même était inédite. Et contrairement aux croyances mortelles, le Diable n’était pas si cruel.  
  
\- Bien, Mon Seigneur.  
  
Il s’inclina, et disparut.  


**

  
Un instant plus tôt, les deux Gardiens des Enfers, comme ils s’étaient qualifiés eux-mêmes, se tenaient tous deux devant lui, et l’instant suivant, il n’y en avait plus qu’un seul. Et encore l’instant d’après, il ne se trouvait plus dans cet espace étrange de par son immensité invisible, mais entouré d’iles flottantes dans un espace tout aussi étrange. Décidément, les physiciens se seraient tiré les cheveux par ici ; strictement rien ne répondait à aucune logique. Les lois de la relativité et les autres qu’il avait pu oublier se révélaient être inexistantes.  
  
Et ce n’étaient pas les seules choses insolites qui demeuraient en ce lieu. Déjà, il n’aurait jamais imaginé les Démons ainsi. Ils étaient bien moins effrayants que tout ce qu’il avait pu se figurer, et en même temps bien plus mystérieux et peut-être aussi, bien plus _dangereux_. Leur forme _primaire_ , comme le Gardien restant l’avait désigné, ne ressemblait qu’à une espèce de vapeur noirâtre et épaisse, sans substance mais opaque, et ils étaient capables d’adopter de nombreuses formes. Cela leur était utile pour torturer les prisonniers, avait-il dit.  
_Les prisonniers_.  
  
Il frissonna. La question qui le taraudait depuis lors était évidente : en était-il un, lui aussi ?  
Pourtant, il n’avait rien fait pour mériter cela ! Sa vie était tristement banale, sa situation n’était ni médiocre ni enviable, et sa vie amoureuse était d’un calme plat presque désespérant. Il n’y avait aucune raison particulière pour que quelqu’un lui en veuille d’une quelconque façon, et pour qu’il finisse… là !  
  
Jusqu’à présent, suite à leur rencontre, inattendue par les deux partis, il n’avait pas osé parler, de peur qu’un mauvais pas n’aggrave sa situation, mais son inquiétude croissante le poussa finalement à le faire malgré tout :  
  
\- Euh, où m’emmenez-vous ? Je… je suis prisonnier, moi aussi ?  
  
La forme vague ne réagit pas, mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir interpréter quoi que ce fût chez lui au vu de sa condition de vapeur.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu n’apparais sur aucune liste.  
  
Ah, c’était un point rassurant… N’est-ce pas ?  
  
\- Et où allons-nous ? insista-t-il.  
  
Soudain, ils furent sur une ile. La plus grande, constata-t-il en regardant autour d’eux et en observant de nombreuses iles à ses côtés, de tailles variables mais qui n’avaient rien à voir avec celle-ci. Vraisemblablement, cette ile se trouvait au centre de ce semblant d’archipel flottant, si l’on pouvait parler ainsi.  
  
\- Mais comment faites-vous pour vous déplacer ? C’est du grand n’importe quoi !  
  
Cela défiait toutes les lois connues ! Et cela indifférait totalement le Démon près de lui. La vapeur noire ne présenta aucun trouble.  
  
\- La notion d’espace-temps est complètement différente du plan matériel, répondit toutefois la voix suave de cette vapeur. Il faudra t’y faire.  
  
Elle était si neutre qu’elle surprit le jeune homme, et il en resta muet de stupeur pendant quelques secondes. Mais même après cela, il ne sut toujours pas quoi dire. Il finit donc par lâcher :  
  
\- Euh… ok.  
  
Et puis… plus rien. Il ne savait pas ce que le Démon attendait, ni même si ce dernier le savait lui-même. Et cela l’intriguait ; mais que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi ne réglait-on pas son problème, au lieu d’attendre là bêtement ? Etait-ce ce qu’était parti faire son collègue ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut la curiosité qui moucha sa crainte et l’incita à reprendre la parole.  
  
\- Et donc euh… que fait-on ?  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. _Elle_.  
  
\- On attend.  
\- Mais… quoi ?  
  
Le Démon finit par se tourner vers lui – enfin, il le supposa, car la voix devint légèrement plus forte, sans qu’il n’eût l’impression que le Démon avait haussé le ton.  
  
\- Que l’on sache quoi faire de toi.  
\- Ah, euh… ok.  
  
Donc il était encore en droit de s’inquiéter pour lui-même et sa destinée. Chose étrange, vu qu’il était mort – il devait se faire à l’idée, il _avait eu_ un accident.  
  
Ils attendirent donc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient venus sur cette ile pour cela, mais cela importait peu. Il se contentait de prier inlassablement pour ne pas finir ses jours de sa vie post-mortem en ces lieux. Pour le moment, personne ne lui avait rien fait, mais cela risquait de ne pas tarder ; après tout, les Démons étaient bien censés aimer torturer les âmes, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
\- Vous auriez du thé ? Ou quelque chose à boire ?  
  
Il savait sa question stupide et sans doute inappropriée en un tel lieu, mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il avait l’impression d’avoir soif, et en même temps non, et il avait peur, et il...  
La forme s’agita.  
  
\- Non. Nous sommes immatériels, nous ne pouvons pas boire.  
\- Mais je –  
\- Tu es une âme, il en va de même pour toi. Ton tube digestif et ton système nerveux sont restés avec le reste de ton corps sur Terre. Ta soif n’existe que dans ton esprit.  
\- Ah.  
  
Cela faisait toujours plaisir de se faire rembarrer de la sorte. Même si avec le recul, la réponse paraissait somme toute assez logique.  
  
Heureusement pour lui – ou pas – l’attente ne dura pas longtemps encore, car un autre Démon à la forme similaire aux deux premiers apparut face à eux. Celui qui l’accompagnait jusqu’à présent engagea aussitôt la conversation :  
  
\- Alors, qu’a ordonné Notre Seigneur ? Doit-on le mettre sur une ile, comme les autres ?  
  
Comment ça, sur une ile, comme les autres ? Les autres… cela désignait-il les prisonniers ? C’était donc ça leurs prisons ?  
  
\- Non, fit l’autre, et cela le rassura. Il y a eu une erreur. Notre Seigneur m’a demandé de le prendre en charge jusqu’à ce que le problème soit réglé.  
  
Comment cela, jusqu’à ce que le problème soit réglé ? Parce que ce n’était _toujours pas_ fait ?  
  
\- Bien, acquiesça le premier. Je suppose que tu pourras visiter, fit-il ensuite, et lui-même supposa qu’il s’adressait à lui.  
  
Visiter ? Visiter quoi ?  
  
\- Je te le laisse.  
  
Et le premier Démon disparut sans plus de cérémonie, le laissant à la merci du nouvel arrivant. Cela ne le changea pas beaucoup pour autant, tant ils se ressemblaient – il n’était ni plus rassurant ni plus effrayant que les précédents. L’esprit bourdonnant de questions, il ne mit pas longtemps pour demander :  
  
\- Et qu’est-ce que je deviens, moi, dans tout ça ?  
  
Cette forme était aussi indolente que la première, du moins de ce qu’il pouvait en juger – c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle répondit rapidement :  
  
\- Tu aurais dû aller au Paradis, mais tu as atterri ici par erreur. Notre Seigneur le Diable est parti régler le problème en personne – je suppose qu’un Ange viendra alors te récupérer. En attendant, tu es libre d’aller où tu veux par ici, et je suis chargé de t’accompagner.  
\- Ah, donc, je ne suis pas prisonnier, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
Etrangement, il sentit mais ne vit pas l’amusement agiter la vapeur noire. Après tout, sur quoi aurait-il pu baser ses observations ?  
  
\- Non, tu ne l’es pas, rassure-toi. Personne ne viendra te torturer.  
  
On aurait presque dit que la silhouette gloussait. Pourtant, elle ne produisait aucun son, hormis ses paroles.  
  
\- Alors, veux-tu visiter ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.  
\- Oui, allons-y, s’entendit-il dire sans réellement s’en rendre compte, trop étonné qu’il était par la situation étrange qu’il était en train de vivre.  
  
Il était en _Enfer_ à cause d’une erreur ‘judiciaire’, en quelque sorte, et il avait le droit de faire le tour du propriétaire en attendant que le _Diable_ résolve son problème. C’était tout simplement incroyable.  
Mais pourquoi le Diable ne l’avait-il pas directement emmené là-bas, au juste ?  
  
Le Démon près de lui ignora ses états d’âme et l’entraina derrière lui sans même prendre le temps de se présenter – devait-il donc le désigner comme le Sans Nom ? Sans quitter la grande ile, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à un large et haut bâtiment sombre au style gothique, chargé de scènes et de créatures effrayantes en tous genres. De fait, il était si haut que la pointe de ses flèches demeuraient hors de sa vue. Il cilla et en devina aisément la fonction. Le Démon confirma sa pensée au bout de quelques secondes.  
  
\- C’est le Palais de notre Seigneur, le Diable. Il est surtout là pour impressionner les visiteurs – toutes les âmes passent à l’intérieur avant de séjourner sur l’ile qui leur est attribuée. Tous les Démons y vivent, si l’on peut dire, même si nous n’en avons pas réellement besoin – les abris nous sont inutiles. D’ailleurs, il est bien plus immense qu’il n’y parait – et il est extensible.  
\- Parce que c’est possible ? s’écria-t-il en scrutant avec stupéfaction la bâtisse qui lui paraissait déjà être d’une taille démesurée.  
  
Il avait l’impression d’être une souris au pied d’un éléphant, tant elle était gigantesque !  
Sa réaction dut amuser son accompagnateur, mais il eut la gentillesse de ne pas s’en moquer. Décidément, les Démons n’agissaient pas du tout comme il l’aurait cru !  
  
\- Veux-tu voir l’intérieur ? glissa-t-il tout de même, mais la moquerie était gentille.  
  
Parce qu’il avait bien senti l’ironie dans sa voix. Il ne fut pas du tout tenté par sa proposition.  
  
\- Euh… Je suppose que c’est le reflet de l’extérieur ?  
  
Parce qu’il doutait qu’ils veuillent impressionner leurs visiteurs de la même façon qu’un riche étalait les signes de sa fortune et de son succès. Vu que lesdits visiteurs finissaient prisonniers, ce devait plutôt être pour leur faire peur. Ou pire encore.  
  
Le Démon rit franchement.  
  
\- Oh non. C’est bien pire encore, susurra-t-il, et il fut alors sûr et certain qu’il ne voudrait jamais poser ne serait-ce qu’un orteil là-dedans, même si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
… Quoique…  
  
\- C’est gentil de proposer, mais non merci.  
  
Il lui fallait vite trouver un autre sujet de conversation qui les pousserait hors de cet horrible endroit.  
  
\- Que faites-vous ensuite des prisonniers ? C’est quoi cette histoire d’iles ?  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent au bord de la grande ile quelques secondes plus tard, au-delà duquel il n’y avait que du vide. Noir, et sans issue. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, tentant d’en apercevoir le fond, mais cela lui fut impossible. Il sentit un vertige le saisir et vacilla quelques instants. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre là continuellement ?  
  
\- Nous sommes immatériels, répondit le Démon comme s’il avait lu dans son esprit, mais il savait que les expressions de son visage traduisaient très bien ce qu’il ressentait – il avait toujours été transparent de son vivant, et cela ne changerait sans doute pas après sa mort.  
  
Il avait l’impression que les Démons ne cessaient de lui répéter cette phrase.  
  
\- Tâche de bien retenir cela, insista ce dernier, car cela explique tout ce que tu vois et verras, et qui te semble dépasser toute logique. Nous sommes complètement indépendants de tout ce qui constitue des êtres de chair. Nous ne pouvons mourir. Nous n’éprouvons aucun besoin – ni celui de manger, ni celui de boire, de respirer, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Si tu ressens encore quelques sensations, ce n’est qu’une construction de ton esprit, qui ne s’est pas encore totalement acclimaté à sa nouvelle condition.  
\- Et donc ensuite je ne ressentirai plus rien de ces choses-là ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
  
Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, pensif. Il ne savait pas si c’était réellement une bonne chose.  
  
\- Et les iles ? reprit-il alors, en se souvenant de sa question lorsqu’il releva le regard pour les scruter.  
  
De là où ils se trouvaient, elles semblaient si différentes les unes des autres. Certaines étaient vertes, comme recouvertes d’une végétation abondante, d’autres l’étaient moins, et d’autres encore étaient jaunes, rouges, marrons ou d’autres couleurs plus invraisemblables, comme si différents climats s’y étaient développés, mimant ou non les paysages présents sur Terre. Elles parsemaient l’espace entier ; il semblait y en avoir des centaines, des milliers, voire davantage encore. Il y en avait à perte de vue.  
  
\- Les Enfers correspondent à un univers entier sans cesse en expansion, commença le Démon, et il s’interrogea quelques secondes sur le lien avec sa question, avant de la laisser de côté pour écouter attentivement la suite. Contrairement à ton ancien univers, celui-ci est immatériel, mais il est rattaché à votre univers matériel. Avec le Paradis, qui est également un univers immatériel rattaché au matériel, ils se sont tous trois développés en même temps et sont toujours restés inextricablement liés. Nous-mêmes ne sommes apparus qu’après, et nous n’avons fait qu’organiser ces deux univers pour classer, en quelque sorte, les âmes en fonction de leurs mérites – selon ce qu’ils ont pu faire durant leur vie.  
  
Il rompit le contact avec les iles colorées devant eux pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur et désormais guide, interloqué.  
  
\- Comment ? Ce n’est pas vous qui avez créé les Enfers ?  
  
Sa question parut d’abord étonner le Démon, car la vapeur bougea comme pour le regarder à son tour, et quelques secondes s’égrenèrent avant qu’il ne réponde :  
  
\- Bien sûr que non. La Vie et la Mort ont toujours été liées : il ne peut y avoir de vie sans la mort, et inversement. Mais les âmes atterrissaient de manière aléatoire dans un univers ou dans l’autre, et comme elles ne comprenaient rien à ce nouveau fonctionnement, c’était… indescriptible. Heureusement que nous avons été là pour remettre de l’ordre dans tout ça.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes. Ces propos balayaient toutes les croyances qu’il avait pu avoir jusqu’à présent à ce sujet, et il ne savait plus vraiment à quoi se fier. C’était un peu difficile à croire, et en même temps… Pourquoi pas ? Mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour digérer ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, et il était à peu près certain de ne rien comprendre s’il lui demandait des détails à ce sujet. Il n’avait jamais été doué en physiques, il avait même déjà du mal à concevoir qu’un Univers pût s’étendre à l’infini – cette seule pensée l’étourdissait. Il ne lui demanda donc pas de poursuivre, au contraire. Sinon, il serait définitivement perdu.  
  
\- Pour le reste, je vais te montrer, décida soudain le Démon, et ils se retrouvèrent flottant parmi les iles, dans l’espace.  
  
Il préféra ne pas réfléchir à ce sujet et jaugea les iles avec curiosité.  
  
Effectivement, elles étaient très différentes les unes des autres. Les paysages étaient très variables, et allaient de décors neutres comme des forêts pourvues de clairières à des lieux clairement hostiles et inhospitaliers. Pour l’instant, les occupants se réduisaient à de simples points ; pour la plupart d’entre elles, elles étaient seules sur une ile. Mais certaines iles en contenaient plusieurs, isolés les uns des autres, organisés en petits paquets ou s’efforçant de créer une copie de civilisation à échelle très réduite. Ou luttant les uns contre les autres.  
  
\- C’est ici que sont enfermées les âmes arrivant aux Enfers par leurs fautes. Ces iles apparaissent au fur et à mesure que les Enfers s’agrandissent. Elles isolent les prisonniers les uns des autres – mais comme tu peux le voir, certaines en contiennent plusieurs. Cela dépend des crimes qu’ils ont commis. De même que l’ile en elle-même : elle s’adapte et se transforme en fonction de ce qui est reproché à l’individu, afin d’adapter sa punition. Ce ne serait pas juste de traiter de la même façon un voleur d’un tueur en série qui s’amusait à torturer ses victimes, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- N-Non…, ne put-il que répondre, abasourdi.  
  
Ils s’approchèrent de quelques iles, jusqu’à faire face à deux d’entre elles en particulier, bien qu’ils fussent entourés de bien d’autres. Le Démon les désigna l’une et l’autre du doigt – et il se rendit alors compte qu’il avait finalement pris forme humaine. L’une était recouverte d’une simple clairière et d’un petit bois, et une maison en pierres grises s’élevait à sa lisière ; l’autre consistait en un désert sec et stérile, des dunes de sable dont les grains étaient agités par des vents violents, et un homme, seul, s’efforçait d’avancer et luttait, en vain.  
  
La vision de ces paysages si familiers remua quelque chose en lui, comme un sentiment d’inconfort et de nostalgie, mais il l’ignora. Il préféra plutôt mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait, vis-à-vis des précédentes paroles du Démon. Pourquoi avaient-ils mis en place un tel environnement s’ils étaient immatériels et n’en avaient nul besoin ? Ne leur suffisait-il donc pas d’ignorer ces choses et de partir ? Comme la réponse ne lui vint pas d’elle-même, il décida d’en avoir le cœur net et posa la question à haute voix. Le Démon la lui apporta après un bref silence.  
  
\- Comme je te l’ai dit, l’âme a besoin d’un temps d’adaptation pour s’en rendre compte. Nous nous efforçons à ce que cela n’arrive jamais.  
\- Quoi ? s’indigna-t-il.  
  
C’était réellement cruel. Pourtant, cela n’ébranla en rien la forme humaine près de lui – c’était plus facile à voir à présent qu’il avait revêtu un visage. Un étrange malaise le prit soudain, à mesure qu’il percevait le potentiel de leurs transformations. Celles-ci leur servaient notamment pour _punir_ leurs victimes – c’était ce que l’autre lui avait dit. Et à présent qu’il imaginait l’ampleur de la chose, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
_Tout_. Ils pouvaient _tout_ leur faire.  
  
\- Ne le prends pas comme cela, fit le Démon d’un ton qui se voulut rassurant, mais qui échoua dans son objectif. Sans cela, ce serait bien plus dur de les punir. Et puis, nous ne les torturons pas physiquement, contrairement à ce que prétend l’imaginaire terrien.  
\- Et ils n’essaient pas de s’enfuir ? grogna-t-il, préférant ne pas s’épancher là-dessus.  
  
Il n’avait jamais adhéré à tout ce qui était torture, qu’elle fût réelle ou psychologique. C’était… _mal_. Et même si la personne avait fait des choses répréhensibles, la torture revêtait à ses yeux un aspect vengeur. Et affliger soi-même des souffrances aux autres, même ‘justifié’, ne rendait personne meilleur. Et ne lavait en rien les horreurs commises.  
  
\- Pour eux, l’ile est entourée par de l’obscurité – comme ce qu’il y a à l’entrée des Enfers, ce que tu as pu voir. Ils ne voient rien des autres iles, ni du reste. Certains sautent par-dessus bord, espérant mourir et en finir de cette existence – mais ils ne le peuvent pas, et comme ils ne savent pas comment se déplacer, ils chutent à l’infini jusqu’à ce que nous les récupérions et les ramenions sur leur ile.  
\- C’est sans espoir pour eux…, murmura-t-il alors, affligé, les yeux s’agrandissant lentement d’effroi.  
  
Ils devaient vivre cela toute l’éternité, sombrant peu à peu dans le désespoir. Et à raison ; car rien ne devrait jamais changer pour eux.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait exact, le détrompa aussitôt le Démon, et il eut alors la certitude qu’il lisait dans ses pensées – il ne pouvait en être autrement. La peine peut évoluer, selon le comportement du détenu et la prise de conscience de ses actes passés. Généralement en mieux.  
Cela le soulagea un peu, tandis qu’il reportait son regard sur l’ile désertique. C’était déjà ça de pris.  
\- Est-il déjà arrivé que… certains finissent par aller au Paradis ?  
  
Y avait-il une notion de pardon, en ces lieux ?  
  
\- Oui. Mais seulement pour les crimes mineurs. Un tueur ne pourra jamais y aller, par exemple, sauf circonstance atténuante le justifiant.  
  
Cela le rassura. Il se tut, et son guide remarqua que son regard se perdait sur les dunes et sur l’homme qui luttait contre les éléments, mais qu’il passait de temps à autre sur le second. Ce dernier venait de sortir de sa petite maison, et s’occupait vraisemblablement à réunir des planches et à les travailler dans le but de consolider sa toiture. Il eut un sourire amer. Si cet homme avait su que ses efforts étaient tout à fait inutiles… il ne se serait pas donné tant de peine.  
  
La voix du Démon ressurgit alors près de lui, et il faillit sursauter de surprise – bien qu’il ne savait toujours pas si cela était réellement possible.  
  
\- Le premier a commis de simples vols ; l’un d’eux a dégénéré et a causé la mort de quelques personnes – mais c’était involontaire, et il a été arrêté après cela. Sa peine est donc faible, et aucune raison ne justifie que l’ile lui inflige davantage que le remords ne le fait déjà. En réalité, nous ne lui faisons rien de particulier, il se débrouille très bien tout seul de ce côté-là. Son arrivée est assez récente, et son statut évoluera en fonction de comment il parviendra à surpasser cette culpabilité. De si cela le rendra meilleur ou non. Je ne sais pas s’il aura la possibilité d’accéder au Paradis – mais peut-être serait-ce le cas.  
  
Malgré ce à quoi ses gestes avaient conduit, cette personne lui fit pitié, et il espéra pour lui qu’il ne souffre pas trop longtemps encore. Au moins les Démons n’avaient-ils pas été assez cruels pour en rajouter.  
  
\- Nous ne sommes pas cruels, rétorqua son accompagnateur passablement vexé, je te l’ai déjà dit : toutes les références que tu as ne font partie que de votre imaginaire collectif, mais la réalité est toute autre. Nous ne nous risquerons pas à altérer cette image que vous vous faites de nous – après tout, cela sert à notre fonction, et il n’est pas question de donner raison ou tort à qui que ce soit. Mais nous ne prenons aucun plaisir à les voir souffrir. Contrairement à certaines d’entre elles de leur vivant.  
  
Sa réaction l’étonna, sans qu’il ne dît rien à ce sujet. Il ne connaissait certes rien, finalement, à ces créatures changeantes. Ses informations à leur sujet étaient sans consistance, c’était un fait.  
  
\- Mais comment faites-vous pour passer votre vie à cela, alors ?  
  
Surtout en sachant que leur vie était très longue. Finissaient-ils par disparaitre ? Ou n’avaient-ils aucune échappatoire à cette existence ?  
  
\- Parce que nous le devons ; cet endroit est nécessaire pour tout le monde, quoique tu puisses en penser – même si cela te laisse dubitatif. La nature humaine est bien trop mauvaise pour espérer ne plus avoir besoin de cet endroit un jour. Et qui d’autre le ferait, sinon ? Les Anges sont bien trop paresseux, prétentieux et égocentriques pour cela !  
  
Eh bien, l’inimitié entre les Démons et les Anges ne semblait pas n’être qu’un mythe. C’était sans doute la seule chose qui fût vrai, au final. Quoique cela ressemblait surtout à du mépris ; il ne fallait pas oublier qu’ils parvenaient tout de même à cohabiter et à s’organiser entre eux pour se répartir les âmes.  
  
\- Et l’autre ? fit-il en désignant celui qui luttait contre la tempête de sable tandis qu’il ressurgissait de derrière une dune.  
  
Avec leur discussion, il avait presque oublié les individus face à eux. Ce dernier était en train d’essayer de s’enfoncer dans le sable pour échapper à la violence du vent, mais il n’y parvenait pas.  
  
Le Démon tourna le visage vers l’homme qu’il lui désignait, pour le jauger d’un œil désintéressé.  
  
\- Lui ? Des meurtres. Directs ou commandités. Des tortures, aussi. Il en faisait commerce et s’épanouissait dans le crime et la violence infligée aux autres. Il y prenait plaisir, d’ailleurs. Il est là depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais à aucun moment il n’a éprouvé le moindre remords – lorsqu’il a pensé à ses victimes, c’était pour pester contre elles comme si tout était de leur faute. Il n’est pas près de voir sa peine révisée. Je doute qu’elle le soit un jour.  
  
Malgré toute l’empathie qu’il aurait pu ressentir, il n’en éprouva aucune ; n’avait-il pas infligé pire à ses semblables ? Peut-être n’avait-il que ce qu’il méritait, après tout.  
  
\- Et c’est tout ce qu’il a – ces conditions de vie affreuses – ou… ?  
\- Non, nous lui rendons également visite de temps en temps, histoire de le stimuler un peu – lui faire remonter ses peurs, détruire ses rêves d’ambition démesurée… Il y a de quoi faire. Là par exemple, je ne sais pas si tu l’as vu, mais l’un des nôtres a pris la forme d’un scorpion géant et le pourchasse – il ne fait donc pas face qu’à la tempête, mais aussi à la peur d’être dévoré. Et encore, il a été plutôt gentil sur ce coup-ci, je trouve. Et pas très original.  
  
En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme scorpion noir émergea du sable et étira une pince pour saisir l’individu, qui hurla de terreur.  
  
\- Mmh… viens, allons autre part. Tu n’as encore presque rien visité.  
  
Il ne rétorqua rien, bien qu’il fût étonné par ses paroles. Si tout fonctionnait sur le même principe, il n’avait pas besoin de voir toutes les autres iles. Ce n’était pas comme si voir les punitions des uns et des autres l’enthousiasmait réellement. Toutefois, échapper à la vision que lui offrait le scorpion le soulagea. Il n’était pas à l’aise de nature avec ce genre d’animaux, et il savait d’office que ce qui attendait l’individu ne lui plairait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde y assister.  
  
Malgré cela, la curiosité lui revint vite lorsqu’ils se dressèrent devant une ile remplie de plusieurs personnes. Une dizaine de personnes en tout, rassemblée en une seule et même communauté. Comme le premier homme dont ils avaient parlé, le paysage était plutôt tranquille et la vie semblait suivre son cours. Enfin, à ceci près qu’ils étaient présentement occupés à se disputer, et il se rendit compte que, bien que la végétation fût présente, les denrées alimentaires y étaient peu abondantes. Il ne savait pas quel était leur crime, mais leur punition semblait simplement consister à survivre. Chose peu évidente dans un endroit pareil.  
  
Et ironique lorsqu’il songeait qu’en vérité, ils n’avaient pas besoin de lutter à ce sujet – ils n’avaient pas besoin de manger, ils étaient déjà morts. L’illusion devait réellement être parfaite de leur point de vue pour qu’ils s’en tinssent à cette vérité. Ne se rappelaient-ils donc pas de leurs morts ? Cette réalité ne les choquait donc pas ?  
  
Il ne put y réfléchir davantage car la voix ténébreuse reprit – en même temps que le Démon recouvra sa forme d’origine. Pourquoi ? Il n’en savait rien, mais son malaise réapparut brièvement. Une forme aussi changeante n’avait rien de rassurant.  
  
\- Elles sont là pour la même chose, et leur crime est suffisamment peu important pour qu’on décide de les réunir ensemble. La seule autre raison pour laquelle on réunirait plusieurs âmes est si cela peut jouer dans leur punition – qu’ils contribuent eux-mêmes à se punir les uns les autres.  
Ô joie. L’ambiance devait être chaleureuse, dans ces cas-là, et la solitude devait alors leur paraitre bien plus attrayante.  
  
De la même façon, ils voyagèrent d’ile en ile, s’intéressant à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là et ce que cela impliquait dans la punition qu’ils subissaient. Il fut étonné par le nombre d’âmes ayant bénéficié d’une remise de peine – bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Finalement, même s’il n’adhérait pas véritablement à leurs méthodes, les punitions étaient plus justes que ce qu’il avait imaginé – et qu’aurait-il pu proposer de mieux, de toute manière ? Au final, toutes reposaient sur les illusions dans lesquelles étaient bercées les prisonniers et la torture psychologique qui leur était infligée, ou qu’ils s’infligeaient eux-mêmes. C’était redoutable, mais sans doute était-ce la seule chose efficace étant donné leur condition d’immatériels. Et il n’en fut que plus soulagé de ne pas être concerné par ces punitions.  
  
Pourtant, il y avait tant de monde que de l’organisation était nécessaire pour ne pas en oublier un certain nombre. Ils en étaient donc venus à discuter sur les façons dont les Démons parvenaient à s’y retrouver lorsque la visite fut écourtée : il ne comprit pas lorsque le Démon les fit soudain réapparaitre sur la grande ile. Cependant, ils n’étaient désormais plus seuls, et il comprit enfin lorsqu’il identifia les personnes qui leur faisaient face. Le premier était un Démon présentement sous une forme classique tel que l’on pouvait l’imaginer – un être grand, cornu, effrayant et hideux. Il disposait d’une aura particulière, de sorte qu’il devinait sans mal qu’il s’agissait sans doute du Diable en personne. Mais surtout, près de lui se tenait un Ange pâle aux grandes ailes blanches, à l’auréole dorée et brillante et à la robe bleue et lumineuse, qui lui souriait doucement. Et qui détonait terriblement de cet environnement beaucoup plus obscur.  
  
\- Bonjour, mon garçon. Je suis l’Archange Nathanael, je suis chargé de t’amener au Paradis, là où tu aurais dû te rendre. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce contretemps, et surtout que tu aies dû faire étape ici et souffrir de leur présence.  
  
Même s’il paraissait véritablement consterné, il jeta en même temps un regard peu amène vers les deux autres individus présents. Les personnes ainsi critiquées ne manquèrent pas de réagir et de marquer leur mépris par un reniflement dédaigneux. Il se retint lui-même de glousser, bien qu’il n’y songeât qu’à moitié. Ils ne pouvaient réellement pas se sentir.  
  
Il ne savait pas s’il devait avouer à l’Ange que cela était loin d’avoir été si terrible, et qu’il n’avait souffert d’aucun mauvais traitement, au contraire. Il préféra rester muet et fixer tour à tour l’Ange et le Diable. Il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir les observer ainsi un jour.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup d’autres choses qu’il n’aurait jamais cru voir un jour.  
  
Heureusement, personne ne s’indigna ni même ne réagit à son absence de réponse et à sa distraction. L’Ange lui tendit alors la main, ses traits ayant recouvré un air doux, et il la prit sans omettre de marquer une légère hésitation auparavant. Et tandis que l’espace autour d’eux disparaissait, il songea que très certainement, de la même façon que les Enfers, le Paradis devait être bien différent de ce à quoi il pouvait penser.


End file.
